Book 4: Air
by duCOQUELICOT
Summary: This story follows immediately after the finale of season three, except for the prologue. Aftermaths of war are never easy. The war on the frontlines may have settled, but not everyone in the world is so keen on giving up the fight. Our heroes will have to continue their journey and try to grow up at the same time.


Prologue – Up All Night

A coronation calls for a celebration. Even Zuko had to admit to that, albeit begrudgingly. He was standing on the balcony of one of the quieter areas of the palace. Faint music could be heard in the background. Drink in hand, overlooking the night sky: the fireworks had begun. Uncle had outdone himself this time. He took another sip and squinted his eyes. The scarred skin around his left eye always ached a bit when he did that.

Footstaps emerged from the brightly lit hallway. The room adjacent to the balcony was dark, but he had left the balcony doors open and the curtains were moving in the soft evening breeze. The young Fire Lord moved his head slightly and saw a shadow moving towards him. He froze, fastening his grip on his cup, only to release it when the shadow stepped into the moonlight. Katara didn't look directly at him, instead rested the palms of her hands on the cold stone railing. He wondered how she managed to find him here.

The silence between them was the pleasant stillness of confidants, people who didn't need words to understand each other. Zuko felt his bandages itch under his robes – he had changed from the traditional coronation costume into something more comfortable. The stiff garments had limited his movements and put an enormous amount of pressure on his still healing wound. Involuntary he put his fingers tentatively on the bandage around his chest.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He surprised himself for saying anything at all. He tried to catch her eyes, but she just nodded in the distance.

"I'm scared." Silent again. The words tasted like fear in his throat, and he didn't know how to continue. "I mean – I feel as if – " A grunt escaped him. By Agni, why was he so bad at putting his thoughts into coherent sentences? Another try. "I'm supposed to restore the honour of the Fire Nation, but I feel like I am already failing. I have made so many mistakes, how do I know I will do this right?" He slammed his hands on the railing.

Softly, she put her hand on his back. They stood just like after the battle with Azula, only this time they were facing the palace grounds, stretched out beneath them. Zuko heard her breathe slowly and evenly.

"I know you will do this right," she spoke at last. "It's just like your uncle said. You have made mistakes, but you have overcome them. You have made amends. And you will do the same for the Fire Nation."

Zuko sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"I believe in you."

"Katara?" This time he caught her by surprise and locked eyes with her. "Thank you." For forgiving him, for saving his life. For everything she didn't have to do, but did anyway.

Her lips formed a thin smile when she lifted her hand off his soft satin robe. "That's the second time you're thanking me in the last forty-eight hours. Don't overdo it." She tapped his shoulder lightly and leaned over the railing.

"I miss my mother." Katara's voice was hoarse, as if she was crying.

"I know how you feel."

Now it was Zuko who put a hand on the young girl's shoulder. He just let it rest there, not sure whether she'd shrug him off or whether she'd accept him. But she didn't move, so neither did he.

"I went to see Ozai in his cell," he confessed. The waterbender raised her eyebrows. "What for?" He took back his hand and clenched his fists. "He knows where my mother is. And I want to find her."

Zuko hadn't told anyone. But if someone would understand it, it'd be her. "Did he tell you?" she asked. He shook his head. "No. But I will make sure he will. Even if it's the last thing I do."

The fireworks had stopped. How many minutes passed while they were talking? There were probably people looking for them. Or maybe not. Maybe everyone had forgotten about them completely.

"Well, if you want me to help you find her, just let me know." Katara picked up his cup and took the last sip of his drink. Then she turned around, facing inwards, arms crossed before her chest. She frowned. "I owe you that much. Without you, I wouldn't even be here."

She pushed back against the railing and got up to walk back inside. Standing in the doorway, she turned around once more. "Just let me know when you're ready, okay?" Zuko nodded. Then she was gone.

He looked up at the moon. This was going to be a long, long night.


End file.
